The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device suitable for amplifying input voltages of various standards across a wide range.
For example, a differential amplifier circuit used for high-speed communications such as image processing is provided in a microcomputer mounted in a vehicle. The differential amplifier circuit is required to be capable of amplifying input voltages across a wide range in order to realize an efficient amplifying operation.
For example, each of Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2015-523040 and Japanese Patent No. 3920236 discloses a configuration of a differential amplifier circuit that is configured using a transistor with a breakdown voltage in accordance with an interface standard of 1.8V, 3.3V, or the like, and is capable of amplifying input voltages across a wide range. However, since the configurations of Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2015-523040 and Japanese Patent No. 3920236 are poor in versatility, it is necessary to manufacture different differential amplifier circuits for each interface standard. As a result, the manufacturing cost has been disadvantageously increased.
Solutions for such a problem are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-289282. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-289282 discloses a configuration of a differential amplifier circuit that is configured using a transistor with a low breakdown voltage (for example, a transistor with a breakdown voltage of 1.8V), and is capable of amplifying input voltages of a plurality of interface standards, for example, a power supply voltage higher than the breakdown voltage. Accordingly, it is not necessary to manufacture different differential amplifier circuits for each interface standard, thus suppressing the manufacturing cost.